


Stigmas

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [8]
Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: A reflection on Raven Queen’s life. People are quick to assume you’re evil, but it takes a long time to convince them that you’re good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes

Raven Queen had spent her whole life being hated. Kids had been scared of her as far back as Nursery Rhyme school, when they ran away when she tried to say hello. And the older she became, the worse it got.

Raven was constantly to blame when things went wrong. People said she was a bad omen. They said that she made things go wrong on purpose. A stigma built up around Raven, and no matter how nice and kind she was, no matter how gently she behaved, she couldn’t break free of it. As far as people knew, she had been born evil, she was living an evil life, and she was going to die evil.

Raven tried hard though. She kept her spirits up. For every two steps they pushed her back, she tried to take one more step forward. Compliment someone. Share her dessert at lunch. And Raven did try, she tried so hard to improve her image. But it was impossible. There were just too many people, with too many stigmas and opinions to change.

She supposed that it was a good thing that Maddie had been forced to come from Wonderland. Because Maddie and her dad had no pre-set ideas about how Raven was. They were new and open, and Raven was accepted. In Maddie, she had her first real friend, and Raven was so grateful for her. Otherwise, she didn’t know what would have happened.

Maybe the pressure would have been too much for her. Maybe she _would_ have turned mean and spiteful towards everyone because of the constant abuse. Maybe that was what always happened with the Evil Queen, and that was why the story continued. Until Maddie came along, though. With a true friend by her side, Raven was unable to be corrupted. She was unwilling to sign away her soul to a life of evil. She was left still trying bit by bit, every day, to show people that she was as kind on the inside as any of the princesses. And it might take a long time, many years, for opinions to change. But Raven was willing to wait.


End file.
